


It was the roar of the crowd

by theycallitlove



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Drabble, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, a bit angsty, it's quite poetic, my first work in english, they are not in a relashionship, well a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/pseuds/theycallitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank kiss on stage, and Gerard thinks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the roar of the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first work ever in english, and it's really short, and I'm really sorry for any mistake, as it isn't beta'd... I really hope that you like it, and that you understand what I'm trying to say with this haha! Enjoy your reading! x

A kiss is always like an explosion. You feel the tension in every pulse, beating just underneath the skin. The world shakes around you, just like your fingertips trembling on his skin. You feel his tension too, you can almost see his eyes sparkle with an unknown glow, you can almost feel his stomach flutter shyly. And in one heartbeat, you both collide like the sky. Everything is just sensations know, you explore each other like you did before, because it’s never the first time, even if you feel like you never knew him this well. His lips move on yours, and you feel your soul trying to reach his. And everything is pure gold on the tip of your lips. Everything is bright when you dare open your eyes. Everything is perfect, because it’s him, and you are one. 

But then, you remember. You remember your life, your aspirations, and your mind derives like it always does when you are with him; And you remember that you’re not alone, that you would never do that if you were, so you let the flame dancing inside of you fade, fleeting like a rose burnt by some erratic sun created by a love too strong for a fragile being like you. You let him walk back, hold his instrument and continue the partition like nothing happened. And for one moment, you seem to be lost, lost in this wide world that you will never understand, lost in his eyes too deep to be fully explored, and even after all this time you still don’t know how to open some cerebral doors that he kept locked for too long, like some abandoned monument. You are lost, but you know where you heart silently belongs. 

And everything becomes clear again. Flashlights become bright, but they don’t come from your mind, you are on stage, and everyone is looking at you expectantly, so you simply smile and sing again, the same songs that you sang yesterday, last week, last month, last year. And each time you mention him in your song, you discreetly turn your gaze on his features, but he doesn’t notice. Of course, he doesn’t. And you swear that your heart skips a beat as he looks at you in time to catch your brown eyes, and even if it was just for a second, you still remember how hazel his are. 

Then the lights go down. You give you last bow to the public, and rush out of stage. You need to calm down, because you feel like you are about to burst into tears, like you are a hurricane. But he’s here again, watching you from afar, pain and concern tainting his gaze. You let your moist hand rest on your hot face, pretending to be exhausted because of the show, which is only half true. 

The saddest part of a kiss is that it’s like an explosion. A rush of sensations running through every inch of your body, until it has to end, until you have to part and go back to what you were doing, because it’s just a glimpse of feeling, like an explosion is just fire that ends with time. In a short moment, you feel connected to the one that you love, but you feel like the fire burning inside of you has to be tamed, so everything can go back to normal.  
A kiss is an “almost”, and you feel your heat sink because you never fully reach him in the end, and you miss the taste of his lips as you stare at them again, lost in your sad thoughts. 

But the way he keeps his eyes on you, like you were the most precious thing in the universe, it gives you shivers. And the way his lips crook into a shy smile as he realizes that you are watching him makes your heart pump faster. He is full of quiet promises, pronounced with closed lips touching their twins and wide eyes and you start to think that, maybe, you could content yourself with a life filled with ‘’almosts’’.


End file.
